


In his arms.

by yongluvie



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, damon is whipped, graham is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongluvie/pseuds/yongluvie
Summary: Graham couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	In his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYHEYHEY! so its not my first time writing gramon, but it's my first time writing gramon in english so am a bit nervous hahahahahah !!! hope u enjoy it

Graham felt a cold shivering down his spine as his body suddenly felt sensitive and awaken. His eyes were heavy and dry as they refused to open up, but Graham did it anyway, opening his lids to the darkness of his bedroom. His vision was blurry, thanks to the lack of glasses and lightining. He could only see what the street lights from across the street let him, as it’s lighting only showed him the furniture in the room corner, making it obvious the mess of papers and notebook pages Damon let on it.

He didn’t remember seeing his best friend -- or his... boyfriend, at this point, he couldn't tell. -- going to bed, but he could acknowledge the presence of his body beside his own. Damon’s warmth could contrast to the coldness that encroached his room, as Damon always did; he was so different from everything Graham had ever known. Damon was that little shot of adrenaline that Graham always avoided, but once he tried it, he needed it the most. His devilish crooked smile, his tanned skin and warm fingertips. His long and velvety tongue pressing against his own during the kisses they so secretly shared. How Damon would laugh every time his hands traveled through Graham’s body or when Graham’s eyes met his blue ones, staring at his soul as he tried to read his soul. Damon knew Graham would never get to read him, but he always felt so close.

He slowly and silently sat on the bed, trying to avoid the grogginess of being tired, since his body was so cold he knew he couldn’t sleep for a while. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he scratched the back of his head. Maybe a cup of tea would make it better, it always did. His eyes made an effort to visualize Damon, sleeping with his belly down. He looked so peaceful, almost like an angel, so different from when he was awake. Graham wondered where the innocence of this blue eyes go when he looks pretty like a devil, grinning at him.

Graham liked Damon much more this way, peaceful and quiet. His boyfriend right now couldn’t get back at him, mocking how tired his eyes looked when he was without his glasses. Graham inhaled, feeling the cold air hurt his sensitive teeth. How Damon dared to be so beautiful, even asleep? His lips were parted, as he calmly breathed in and out, snoring lightly. His messy golden hair was falling, covering his closed eyelids and his bushy eyebrows. Graham felt his body freeze as Damon slowly moved in his sleep. He groaned, his voice sounding low and raspy as his right knee bended, parting his legs slightly, and Graham was suspicious that Damon was awake. Damon would love Graham’s eyes staring down his soul, and all the attention he was getting.

“You’re a freak.” He heard Damon’s voice followed up by his always-so-annoying laugh. Graham felt his own cheeks turning red and feeling as warm as Damon’s skin was, probably. He shook his head immediately, forcing himself to look away from Albarn’s magnetic force, which was a hard mission, since it was so dark out there and his eyes hurt from trying to see.

“Shut up.” Graham murmured under his breath. He couldn’t know why he felt so breathless and so out of place as he sat on his own bed. Even though, his whole body kept telling him that his bed, his whole room, and everything that caught his eyes were not his anymore. It was Damon’s, it was all Damon’s and he had it all in the palm of his hand, and he could play with it as he wanted. It was pathetic how easily he owned that place and it’s owner.

“Can’t sleep?” Damon’s voice was groggy and calm. So deep it could make Graham’s heart melt like ice cream. Graham nodded, and Damon, even with his eyes were closed, grinned at him. The youngest saw Albarn’s hands tugging into his t-shirt, pulling him closer. He couldn’t know why his body so obediently laid down again, so he was beside Damon again.

“No problem. I can help you.” Graham could hear a smile on his voice, as the eldest so gently wrapped his leg around his waist. Graham felt himself stiffen as Damon’s hand intertwined themselves with his thin arm. He felt Albarn’s plump lips against his skin as the little tip of his nose placed itself on the crook of his shoulder. He could feel the blonde’s nostrils pulling the air in and pushing it out, on a peaceful pace.

“Ugh. What the fuck you’re doing?” Graham tried his best to sound annoyed by the others presence. But he couldn’t, not when Damon was this close and this calm. Why couldn’t they always be this close? Why wasn’t it always like this? Why there was always so much distance between him and this Damon?

“I’m shagging your ass. What you think I’m doing?” And that was Damon. The Damon he had always known. Graham laughed, feeling Damon’s lips form a little smirk against his skin. They were silent for a couple minutes, just staying like that, enjoying the very rare quiet moment between the two of them. They have been doing this dating-but-not-really thing for a while, but they never slept like this. This big imaginary line delimited his and Damon’s territory, and now it was gone, completely demolished by the unbeatable force of Damon Albarn. “But it feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“You mean... cuddling?” Graham said, as his hands held into each other, his fingertips innocently playing with each other. He was careful, praying to all the Gods that he wouldn’t move a muscle, so that Damon would never go away and they could be like this forever. “I suppose.” They remained silent for a few more instants.

“I think it fits us.” Damon said out of the nowhere, his eyes still closed as his breath started to speed up a bit.

“What?” Graham furrowed. “This... dating thing?” He didn’t feel confident enough on his own words. Sure, he could say any kind of shit to Damon that it would feel just natural for them, but this time, he truly worried. He did it because he liked it, this dating thing, he liked dating Damon. He liked how sloppy his kisses were, how deep and arousing his moans would sound to his ears. He liked how it would feel when Damon loved him publically, wrapping his arm around his waist or sitting on his lap. It was a kind of embarrassment that Graham could get used to.

“Yes. This— dating.” Damon nodded. “I like it. I like us when we’re dating.” He whispered as if it was a secret; Like if it was a side of Damon Albarn no one had ever known and, now, Graham has got it all to himself.

Graham moved an arm, only to wrap it around Damon’s head until he felt the short blonde hair on his bicep and his hand was firmly placed on Albarn’s shoulder. “Me too, Dames.” He agreed, pulling the eldest closer. Graham felt a warm, soothing and peaceful feeling invading his chest, and making it it’s home. His heart was beating fast, remembering his whole body of how good it feels to be alive; to be there. He felt like he had been asleep for so long now, in a dark, twenty-something cold night, and it was like Damon’s kisses brought the first ray of sunshine to his lonely bedroom. He liked this, dating, dating Damon Albarn. He liked to discover the sides of Albarn no one knew, to see how wide he smile was whenever Graham would make him laugh. He was in love with that Damon he only met once his warm lips and big tongue touched, this secret Damon no one could imagine, with the hard finger pads touching his skin as he quietly pulled the youngest closer, with the sweet morning kisses.

He felt peaceful, sleeping at last as if his body could finally breathe. It was so easy to love Damon, to let himself go, drowning in this feeling, that once he was scared that it might suffocate him. And just how easily he fell in love with his best friend, he fell asleep, safe. In his arms.


End file.
